Dignity
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel and Collins share a tender moment and an interesting conversation.


_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! Lots of crap going on at home…AND my home computer has been infected with a virus and I don't know when it's going to be fixed. Since early August, I literally can't use that thing other than to log onto YouTube (with difficulty) or maybe check a few emails…I can't reply to any from home, though. If I want to use a computer to write fics or email people, I have to go to the library or college (I'm at the latter right now). Kind of sucks, because I prefer my privacy when writing about Angelcake and Horny Collins! ;)_

"Hey, Ang?" Collins rapped softly on the bathroom door. "We should go soon. We've got to meet everyone at the Life Café in 15 minutes…."

There was a pause. Then, Angel's light, sweet voice sounded from behind the door.

"I know…I'm sorry. It's just…."

"What?" Collins interrupted, immediately worried. "Is everything okay in there?"

"To be honest, I feel a little bit nauseous…"

A _little_ bit nauseous? All this time, around 25 minutes to be exact, Collins thought Angel was getting ready to go out. Lord knows how long it takes women and drag queens alike to make themselves up in order to look 'presentable'. Collins could feel his heart sink.

"We could cancel if you'd like, Angel…"

"No, no…it's okay." He could hear Angel laugh gently. "I haven't thrown up yet. I should be good to go in about three minutes."

In truth, Angel's reassurance did little to calm the professor's fears. Angel always did that…he hated causing people to worry. As a result, the younger man often downplayed his symptoms…even on his sickest days.

"Mind if I come in?" Collins asked him quietly.

"Sure, honey."

As he entered the bathroom, he could see his Angel….standing before the mirror. His hands were gripping onto the porcelain edges of the sink and his head was bent down. He was staring into the sink as if to avoid looking into the mirror. Collins wasn't really sure why….although, he could take a good guess at the reason. Angel wasn't vain, but he didn't like the way he looked when he was sick, either. It was all too disturbing. No one with a terminal illness likes to dwell on the fact that they are dying…wasting away. It's a scary thing, especially if you're Angel's young age. The chapped lips, the pale skin…they were all physical confirmations of Angel's time running out.

_It's not fair…._

Collins walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. He leaned his chin down on his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent. Angel raised his head, smiling at him in the mirror.

Pale or not, in drag or not…. Angel was still beautiful. It was obvious that Angel lacked the energy to dress up today…not that Collins minded at all. He enjoyed his natural, pure beauty when the heavy makeup, the wig and the colorful clothes were stripped away. This was a side of Angel that he loved even more than the fun, outgoing drag queen persona…this was the 'little drummer boy' he held in his arms. His soft, vulnerable side.

Collins was mesmerized not only by his physical beauty in just a T shirt and jeans….but his inner beauty as well. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke. He was truly namesake….perfect in his eyes. Everything about him was soft, gentle and ethereal. He seemed so refined and elegant…blessed with a maturity and grace beyond his years. Angel, indeed, seemed like a queen…no pun intended. Though, right now, Collins was thinking of a less obvious comparison.

"Angelcake…" He kissed the soft, silky skin on his neck. "You remind me of…. a Disney Princess."

A light, tinkling laughter erupted from the smaller man.

"What??"

"No, _really_." Collins grinned, winking. He placed his hand on Angel's lower stomach. "You're like a Disney Princess…just with a little something _extra_."

Angel blushed, knowing exactly what that 'something extra' was.

"Well, you're my Prince Charming, Thomas."

Collins squeezed Angel to him. The couple fell into silence, staring at their reflections for a moment. Angel leaned into him….it was impossible to move or even think when the professor was holding him like that. Corny as it sounded, Collins' embrace made him feel all 'warm and fuzzy inside'. Not only that, but Collins really seemed to have a calming, soothing effect on his stomach. Angel was no longer feeling as sick as he did only moments before. The Latino wanted to stay like this forever.

"Thomas?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"In the future, do you think that there will ever be a Disney heroine who is a tranny? Do you think that they will ever show a gay or lesbian couple in a film they make?"

Collins chuckled. Now _that_ was something to think about.

"I don't know, Angelcake. But I like to think of us as that couple incarnate."

THE END


End file.
